


The Fourth Through Immortal Eyes

by Rumpeltyltskyn



Category: Forever (TV), Independence Day (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Gen, Henry in ID4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/pseuds/Rumpeltyltskyn
Summary: Perhaps Julius Levinson had an unusual father we didn't get to see.  The infamous Fourth of July looked very different through the eyes of a certain long-lived doctor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kythe42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kythe42/gifts).



> I recently got into a discussion with a friend over on tumblr about Henry Morgan and the movie Independence Day. This was written quickly, more to get it out of my head than anything, but I will likely continue it, and hope others can enjoy~

Henry Morgan was no astronomer or astrophysicist, but he was a man of science. He'd lived through just over two hundred years of advancements in our understanding of our universe. He knew of the near-infinite expanse of space, of the sheer unlikelihood that the human species was alone in the universe. There was little doubt in Henry's mind that life didn't exist somewhere other than Earth.

But he had never anticipated seeing a city-sized craft looming over New York City.

Countless times he had found himself staring up at the huge ship. Every time, he mulled over the fact that it wasn't likely another race would come so far across the vast emptiness of space for nefarious purposes. Any species with the intelligence for interstellar travel must be peaceful.

But the immortal man's two-hundred years worth of intuition was telling him otherwise. Despite the logic he tried to implore, something about the ship terrified him. It seemed or radiate a foreboding he could not shake.

Henry had talked to his son shortly after the arrival of the massive ship. He had been okay at the time, but when Henry had just called to check again, he could get no reply. So, he had started in the dark through the jam-packed streets of Manhattan on his bicycle. 

He was still blocks away when he saw people pointing towards something behind him. He stopped for just a moment and looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened in shock. Far off in the distance, he could see the center of the ship opening up, glowing an incredible blue-green. A moment was all it took before a laser shot out of the ship, and all he could see over the other buildings was fire and ash. 

Henry peddled faster than he could ever remember going before, weaving in and out of cars and people frantically sprinting down the streets. It wasn't long before he could hear the roar of a fiery explosion in the distance, slowly getting closer. 

Abe's, or rather Julius's apartment showed up in front of him. He jumped off the bike, pushing it into the arms of a terrified stranger and telling them to take it, idly hoping as he sprinted up the stairs that it might get the person to safety. 

The door to the apartment was locked, and a glance over his shoulder at the approaching fire told him he had little time to waste. He managed to bust open the door with all his strength and ran inside, shouting his son's name. The silence that met him gave him a touch of hope.

He returned to the door. The fire was startling close, and he ran to the sidewalk. People pushed past him in their panic, but Henry calmly made his way to a car, climbing on top to watch the approaching fire, wind and screaming and horns blaring in his ears. A part of him desperately wanted to run, but he could tell just by looking the futility of the situation. 

Henry's final thought before being engulfed by the flames was, "I hope Abraham and David made it out of the city in time."


End file.
